shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Trio of Doom
Halloween Trio of Doom is an episode of the Shopkins cartoon webseries. Summary It's Halloween again in Shopville! This all started with the Dessert Shoppies Trio, Pretti Pressie's little cousins, they're eating candy on a bench at the park. Later, they saw a bag of candy on the ground. The little Shoppies saw the bag of candy, and decided to eat the candy in it. But, what they don't know, is that the candy is actually Super Sweet Zombie Candy that will turn them into giant zombies! The trio as giant zombies are scaring the citizens of Shopville. Apple Blossom, the city's hero, is the one who is brave and will turn the three little Shoppies back to normal! Will the trio be back to normal? Find out in this Halloween special! Shoppies - Dessert Shoppies Trio (debut) - Pippa Melon (cameo) - Jessicake (cameo) Shopkins - Apple Blossom - Lolli Poppins (cameo) - Kooky Cookie (cameo) - Becky Birthday Cake (cameo) - Lil' Blaze (cameo) - Daniella Dress (cameo) - Crown Jules (cameo) - Fluffy Souffle (cameo) Trivia * This episode makes the debut of the Dessert Shoppies Trio. * This is the second Halloween-themed episode. Transcript episode starts at the park. It was Halloween, and the Dessert Shoppies Trio are eating their Halloween candy on a bench. Soufflette: finished her chocolate bar. ''Sisters, I love Halloween, because we get to dress in costumes, and even get candy. Rosaline Red Velvet: Mmm, me too. I love this banana candy. I love dressing up as an angel every year. Hey, Phoebe Pudding, are you wearing that princess costume that you won during last year's Halloween candy contest? Phoebe Pudding: Yeah. I love being a princess. If I were a princess, I'd live in a castle. Besides being a princess, I love eating circus peanuts. Rosaline Red Velvet: ''finished eating all of her banana candy. ''Well I loved eating banana candy and chewing bubblegum. ''trio looked back on the bench, seeing a bag of candy on the ground. The girls decided to eat the candy. Soufflette: Ooh... what's the bag of candy doing in the park? Whatever, let's eat it! Dessert Shoppies Trio take each a piece of candy, which are ghost-shaped. They ate the candy, but later got a bad feeling in their stomachs. Phoebe Pudding: starts holding her stomach, along with Rosaline Red Velvet and Soufflette. ''Uh, oh. I think I've got a bad feeling about this. Girls, do your stomachs hurt? Soufflette: Yes. My stomach hurts. What's gonna happen to us?! Rosaline Red Velvet: I don't know! But I don't like this feeling! ''trio started morphing into giant zombies, and went to Shopville town, scaring the citizens. Apple Blossom: OMG! Are those a trio of giant zombies?! They are causing chaos! I'm gonna stop them. Blossom starts powering up, and fights off the giant zombies. Apple Blossom: Hey! You don't scare me, big dummies! Souflette: Uhh.... we will eat your brains... right, sisters? Rosaline Red Velvet and Phoebe Pudding: Yeahhh! Apple Blossom: Oh, no. What should I do? Wait, are they actually the Dessert Shoppies Trio? I must change them back or they will be giant zombies forever! Red Velvet, Phoebe Pudding and Souflette started combining each other, forming into Zombiezilla. Dessert Shoppies Trio: You can't defeat us all. We will combine into Zombiezilla. is combined, and started causing more chaos in Shopville. Kooky Cookie: Ahhh!!!!! Apple Blossom: Alright, Apple Blossom. Think. What should I do? I know! Two of the things zombies hate are corn and peas! Blossom was holding two bazookas with peas and corns inside, and starts shooting the vegetables to the Zombiezilla. Apple Blossom: Hey, you! Zombiezilla! Don't cause more chaos, or else I'll shoot corn and peas at you! shooting corn and peas on the Zombiezilla's face. Zombiezilla: Nooo!!!!! Zombiezilla is morphed back to normal into the Dessert Shoppies Trio. Souflette: Goody! We're back to normal! I'm never eating that zombie curse candy ever again! Apple Blossom: Wow, I can't believe you little Shoppies just transformed into giant zombies, then you combined all three into a Zombiezilla! Phoebe Pudding: Yeah! It's so crazy when three of us just morphed into zombies. Anyway, why don't we get some delicious chocolate and vanilla pudding? It's at the middle of the Main Street. Apple Blossom: Okay! Also, where is Rosaline? Red Velvet pops out under the bench, scaring Apple Blossom, and she laughs. Rosaline Red Velvet: Roar! Hehehe!! I'm so funny! Apple Blossom: Oh, Rosaline Red Velvet. Now, let's get some pudding. *The end* Screenshots Category:Shopkins Cartoon